


kill you with a wink of an eye

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Generation Kill, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Mob Boss Nate, Pre-Relationship, School Reunion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Nate really didn't expect himself to come here. Not now, not ever. It's not like he actually got along with many of his old classmates when he was at school, so why would he want to talk with them now?Only, he had a terrible love of proving people wrong.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Nate Fick/Walt Hasser, Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	kill you with a wink of an eye

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a random [tumblr prompt](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/630272275880542208/a-mob-boss-gets-an-invitation-to-their-class) I opened my phone to at 1am and this happened so...yeah, idk if I'll ever expand on it...

Nate really didn’t expect himself to come here. Not now, not ever. It’s not like he actually got along with many of his old classmates when he was at school, so why would he want to talk with them now?

Only, he had a terrible love of proving people wrong.

And what better way to do that than the lanky nerd who wore braces and clothes that never quite fit (hand-me-downs from his brother because his parents could never have afforded to waste money) turning up in a bespoke suit, Mercedes-Benz parked outside, oozing nothing but success and riches? Exactly.

His hesitance towards the reunion soon diminished the moment he bumped into Schwetje, stereotypical jock, star football player and a total fucking idiot. The look of pure disbelief on the man’s face as Nate introduced himself made the whole night worth it. And it only got better from there; with each person he greeted the surprise he was met with continued.

One person who wasn’t surprised to see him, instead offering him a warm smile and a pat on the back, was Robert Leckie. He was a sports editor now, exactly what he’d always said he’d be. Nate was happy for him. He was even more delighted when Hoosier, who - if he remembers correctly - was a star player for the football team despite being the classic emo kid in the class, joined them. Hooking his arm with Leckie’s, head resting on Leckie’s shoulder, he shot Nate a bright smile. Nate didn’t miss the glint of a silver band on their left hands.

"Have you seen Brad yet?" Hoosier asked, taking Leckie’s half-finished glass of champagne and taking a sip. Nate shook his head. He’d been looking for him, but had been so distracted with everyone else he’d barely run into any of his old friends. Hoosier nodded his head towards the other end of the room, "Pretty sure he’s over there. Least, they were last I saw him."

Nate thanked him before taking his leave, hoping he’s get the chance to speak with them both again before the night was over.

Hoosier had been right; Brad was chatting with Bryan, smirking at whatever had been said. He met Nate’s eye as he walked over, nodding his head with a quirk of his lips.

"Yo! Nate, my man, you’re looking fine!" an all too familiar voice cried and suddenly arms were being slung around his neck as he was pulled into a tight hug. "It’s been so long!"

"It’s been two months, Ray." Nate found himself sighing, hugging his friend back nonetheless. "I was at your wedding, remember?"

Ray laughed, shaking his head as he pulled Nate over towards his husband (and childhood sweetheart). "Brad!" he shouted and, as expected, Brad looked up immediately. "Look who I found!"

"Ray," Brad drawled out in his typical ‘I am so done with your shit’ voice, "leave the poor guy alone." He met Nate’s gaze again and smirked, raising an eyebrow, "You don’t wanna mess up the big, scary boss man’s suit."

"Fuck off." Nate laughed, bumping his shoulder against Brad’s as he smiled at Bryan. "How’ve you been, Tim?"

Bryan shrugged. "Not so bad. Yourself?"

"He parked a fucking Mercedes-Benz outside, how the fucked do you think he’s been?" Ray cut in. "When do I get to give it a spin?"

"Never."

"Oh, c’mon, I’m the best driver this side of Chicago!" Ray whined. Nate didn’t break.

"Ray, if you don’t shut up-" Brad started, only to be interrupted as Ray rose to his tip-toes to get up in his face.

"What, Brad?" Ray challenged, "What’re you gonna do? You gonna spank me?"

Bryan groaned. "For fuck’s sake."

"No." Brad rolled his eyes. "I’ll just leave you here."

"No fair! You know my mom left me in Walmart that one time. I have abandonment issues!"

"Someone remind me why I came here again?" Nate said, fighting back a laugh. It was always nice to be reminded that his friends hadn’t changed much, besides buying a house together and adopting a cat or two.

"You came here to show off." Ray stated matter-of-factly, "To show all the dumbass losers here-"

"You mean yo-"

"-shut up, Brad. To show everyone how powerful and badass you are now.

Nate scoffed, "I hardly came in here bragging about myself, throwing money at people, Ray."

"You totally should have, Nate. That would’ve fucking rocked."

"You’re insufferable." He looked at Brad, sighing, "How do you put up with him?"

"He’s got his good moments." Brad joked, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Ray’s head before Ray can be offended. Ray smiles, features softening in a way they never do around anyone else as he leans closer to Brad. The love in both of their eyes isn’t subtle. It’s there, on display, for the whole world to see. Just like with Leckie and Hoosier.

And that’s just it, isn’t it? Nate realises now that the reason he hadn’t wanted to show up tonight wasn’t because of how he used to be treated at school - none of that matters now, not with the business he’s built for himself over the years. No, it was the idea of showing up with nobody on his arm that had terrified him. That niggling thought in the back of his head that this was how it’d always be; that he’d always be a lone shark, too cold and distant for anybody to stick around long enough.

Was he really that unlovable?

"Nate?" someone called, voice splitting through the crowd, "Nate Fick? Is that you?"

Spinning around, his eyes landed on a head of golden hair and an angelic smile. Nate’s heart skipped a beat, breath catching in his throat. He ignored Ray’s witty comment about country boys always showing up at the perfect time.

"Walt Hasser?"

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is greatly appreciated!! tysm for reading <3


End file.
